Doomfist
Doomfist, real name Akande Ogundimu, is a villain and character from the first-person shooter Overwatch. He is the leader of Talon. His title of Doomfist has actually belong to two former doomfists. Backstory Akande was born into a well-reguarded Nigerian family, and the heir to their prosthetic-technology company. Very charismatic and intelligent, Akande was able to help expand the company greatly. In his free time he studied martial arts, training in traditional African fight styles, such as Dambe and Gidigbo. After the Omnic Crisis, Doomfist lost his right arm. This ended his martial arts career early, before even reaching his prime. While his company was able to give him a prosthetic arm, this made him illelligible for the martial arts competitions. Although he tried to devote as much energy to his company as he did fighting, it just didn't work. This was solved when he was given a second chance by Akinjide Adeyemi, the second doomfist. Adeyemi gave Akande a job as a mercenary, and eventully brought him into Talon. Powers and Abilities * '''Seismic Slam: '''Doomfist is able to leaps forward and slams his gauntlet into the ground, creating a damaging shock wave around the point of impact. * '''Rising Uppercut: '''Using the boosters on his guantlet, Doomfist launches him self in the air while doing an uppercut. * '''Rocket Punch: '''Doomfist charges up his booster, and then propels himself forward fist first. This does a great deal of damage, especially if the target hits the wall. * '''Meteor Strike: '''Doomfist leaps incredibly high, and then slams down onto a target. * '''The Best Defense..: '''Doomfist gains shields when he does damage with his guantlet. Equipment * '''Hand Cannon: '''Doomfist has a gun attached to his left arm, which he uses for ranged attacks, although it can't shoot far. * '''Doomfist Guantlet: '''A powerful guantlet that comes equiped with boosters to increase mobility and damage. Feats Strength * Easily smashed through the walls of a maximum-security prison with just his bare hands. * With his guantlet he's said to be able topple skyscrapers. * Can lift and toss a car with his guantlet. * Can send targets weighing as much as Roadhog and Bastion flying. Speed * Was able to keep up with Genji, Tracer, and Winston simultaneosly. * Caught Tracer with his guantlet while she was blinking around. * Was able to dodge Winston's Tesla Cannon at point-blank range. Durability * Almost competely unfazed by both Tracer's bullets and Genji's throwing stars. * Could clash with Winston, who is as strong as him. Skill * He's incredibly smart, orchestrating many of Talon's conflicts. * Incredibly skilled in martial arts (Expert in both dambe and gidigbo, as well as many other wrestling and martial arts technique.) * Is able to read his opponents' moves very well. * Incredibly patient, planning his prison escape for years. Weaknesses * Without his guantlet abilities, Doomfist is rather exposed, especially when fighting multiple opponents. * If he's unable to fight or decide his next move, he enters an almost depressed state. Fun Facts * Doomfist is the third successor of the doomfist guantlet, the others being Adhabu "The Savior" Ngumi and Akinjide "The Scourge" Adeyemi. * Doomfist's title is "The Successor". Category:Overwatch Category:African Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Army Leaders Category:Team Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles